


编排了两千两百四十年的退场表演

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 飞机上写的吐槽。谢谢锦墨歌给提供的老乡会梗。





	编排了两千两百四十年的退场表演

**Author's Note:**

> 飞机上写的吐槽。谢谢锦墨歌给提供的老乡会梗。

蕾娜·哈桑坐在冰冷的石块上，内心满是沮丧和挫折。她找到了传说中的亚特兰蒂斯，并且重新启动了组成核心的庞大知识库——它们正盘旋在她头顶上方三十英尺的位置，像微缩版的银河一样缓缓流动——可是肾上腺激素带来的激动很快就平复下来，她意识到自己无法真正解读出亚特兰蒂斯的秘密，因为她没有钥匙。当你面前是一堵银行金库的大门时，用脚丫子踹肯定是不行的。  
钥匙，好吧，钥匙才是关键。蕾娜把双手插进头发，绝望地想。我必须要找到那支赫尔墨斯权杖，但是我根本不知道它在哪儿，它的持有人阿利克西欧斯还活着吗？在过去的二千多年里，他有没有把它交给下一名传承者？如果出现了新的传承者，刺客们将根本无从下手，毕竟不可能在新闻报纸的夹缝中间刊登寻人启事一样寻找他们的踪迹；往好的方面去推想，假设阿利克西欧斯还活着，还在守护着权杖，要从茫茫几十亿人里找到他，无异于在大海里用渔网打捞一尾美人鱼，还得要是男的。  
思考会消耗大量的体力，就在蕾娜胃里饲养的鸽子发出长长的咕咕声的同时，她也听见了不同寻常的行走声音，回荡在这座被废弃了二千年的伟大建筑群间。不是米诺陶斯的牛蹄，也不是美杜莎的蛇腹，不是斯芬克斯的利爪，也不是独眼巨人的棍棒，只是清脆的皮鞋叩击地面的反弹。于是她下意识地拔出贴在小腿外侧的匕首，警惕地注视着响声传来的方向。  
传奇的带鹰人·阿利克西欧斯·列奥尼达斯之孙·斯巴达·西装革履手上拎着只家乐福超市的塑料袋，出现在残垣断壁中间。  
“阿利克西欧斯！”  
蕾娜简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，前一秒她还在绝望中祈祷，后一秒男美人鱼就从海里跃起还自己跳上了案板。她站起来迎向来人的时候，觉得自己头脑有些晕乎乎的，双脚踏在地面上的感觉不怎么真实。  
“嗨，蕾娜·哈桑。”  
女刺客说话结巴了起来，“你，你怎么会，会知道……”  
“知道你的名字，对你来说很奇妙，是吗？”  
雇佣兵笑得轻松自若，那种自信满满的笑容绝对不是表面看上去才二十八岁的人可能拥有的。但是下一秒，他又做出如同年轻人般的俏皮动作——手指关节轻轻敲了敲下巴，指腹摩擦过下嘴唇——然后用轻浮的口吻说道：“也许因为我是无所不知的阿利克西欧斯，人们口中传说的半神。”  
一时间蕾娜只能发出“哦天呐”这种无意义的感叹。男人则在蕾娜先前思考的位置坐下，把超市口袋搁脚边，里面发出叮铃咣啷的响声，听上去很像找零的钢蹦碰撞着易拉罐子。  
做到心平气和不激动对蕾娜·哈桑来说太难了，她走来走去，视线始终没有离开过雇佣兵的脸。“我听你说过类似的话，很多次，很多次。‘我是奥林帕斯派来的使者’，‘我就是你祈祷的救世主’。现在你就坐在这里，我的面前，自称无所不知的阿利克西欧斯……”  
“第一文明的血脉，降临于现世的半神，提大盾的宙斯的传令人，神鹰伊卡洛斯的朋友，捷足的弗波斯的骑手，传奇的阿德瑞斯提亚号的司号官，我是携闪电者，我是吹响黄金号角者，我是不死者，我是赫尔墨斯·大能者之杖的持有者。”  
男人一口气念完了长长的修辞句，内容和句式听上去接近戏剧台词，但是他的表情显示更像在测试自己的肺活量。然后男人的嘴角像小蛇尾巴一样翘起来，“在漫长的历史中，要是把我的头衔数一遍，我怀疑得花上三天三夜的时间。或者你是否更愿意称呼我‘阿利克西欧斯’？”  
女刺客深吸一口气，“好的，阿利克西欧斯。”  
男人满意地点点头，继续说下去：“我现在可以回答你小脑瓜里的两个小问题。我观察你和你的小分队的行动已经有一段时间了，大约是从你第一次跟威廉·迈尔斯接触开始。不仅仅是你的名字，你的小伙伴们的情况我也一清二楚。亚特兰蒂斯和它的钥匙之间拥有超越空间的呼应联系，你一踏进它的范围，我立刻就知道了。”  
“我……”  
雇佣兵竖起手指，摇晃了两下。  
“你有很多疑问，但是问题是填不保肚子的。”  
“在什么之前？”  
蕾娜以为自己听错了，直到男人从家乐福的袋子里掏出两只杯面。

  
“人类在饮食文化上展现出的才智一直令我惊讶。”  
蕾娜·哈桑死死地盯着几步之外的纸杯们。两只杯面底部被贴了自发热的碳包，里面的水发出嘶嘶的舌音，白色的水汽从边缘缝隙袅袅飘出。阿利克西欧斯还从西装口袋里掏出两副自备的叉子，递给蕾娜一只。  
“唔……”女刺客费劲地眨了眨眼睛，“我幻想过在亚特兰蒂斯里可能会遇到的各种危险以及应对方案，唯独没想到自己会跟你坐在里面吃杯面。”  
“当你一旦活过了两千多年的时光，就足以应付各种怪诞的情况。年龄就是经验。”  
女刺客偷瞄了一眼阿利克西欧斯，后者刚从口袋里掏出手机，正在查看什么。眼前的男人还梳着两千多年前的发辫样式，每一股缀着数量不等的精巧金片，头发整个往后拢，露出饱满的前额、坚毅的两侧轮廓和刮过胡子后的青色。阿利克西欧斯的相貌跟蕾娜在阿尼穆斯里所见毫无差别，除了身上的盔甲换成了笔挺的毛料西装、武器变成了一把方便面叉。他就像是宇宙里的一个黑洞，如此优雅而沉静，几乎吸收了所有的时间痕迹。  
闲着也是闲着，距离杯面泡好还有好几分钟时间，于是女刺客信口问道：“在阿尼穆斯里我回溯了附加在勒奥尼达斯之矛上的记忆，就是赫尔墨斯之杖让毕达哥拉斯和你的生理机能停止了吧？但是我现在没看到你携带它。我的意思是，那么大的权杖……”她凭空比划了下，总觉得自己像在形容一只晾衣杆，“根据我的推测，持有者必须始终接触权杖，才能维持生命。”  
雇佣兵点点头，“你猜得没错。离开就无法生存，这个结论听上去也很像现代人对手机的形容。”  
心下一个激灵，女刺客惊讶指着男人手里的手机，“等等，难道……？”  
明白对方的意思，阿利克西欧斯轻笑起来，“不，不，这只是普通的手机，去年黑五打折的时候买的。虽然我也曾经把赫尔墨斯之杖变成手机，不过它无法接收wifi信号也没办法插卡，只能当个手表或者闹钟。而且就像你说的，我必须时刻携带权杖，意味着哪怕是洗澡或者游泳的时候也不能放在一边。”  
“所以你就放弃了手机的打算？”  
“不。”阿利克西欧斯一本正经地回答，“所以我把它变成了一部索尼手机。”  
一瞬间，蕾娜不知道自己应该是爆笑还是扶额，下一秒她遵从本能地选择了前者。她笑得太厉害了，以至于不得不擦掉眼角晕出的点点眼泪。  
“天啊，真是个优秀的冷笑话。”  
“在时间的河流中我学会了许多东西，也忘记了很多东西，有些东西是想要忘记怎么也忘不掉的。”雇佣兵摊开手，“不过我总是努力与时代保持一致的脚步。”  
敞开的大笑让女刺客抓住了一点真实感，于是她接着雇佣兵的话问下去，“还有什么是连两千年的时间也让你忘不掉的呢？”  
于是阿利克西欧斯开口说了一连串蕾娜从未听过的语言。陈述的句子并不长，单词的发音简短有力，如果不是雇佣兵的脸上浮现出一丝微妙的表情，女刺客真的要以为对方在吟咏什么咒语。  
她试探着问：“你说的是古希腊语吗？”  
“准确地说是凯法隆尼亚的方言，当我刚旅行到阿提卡的时候不少人表示完全听不懂我的口音。”  
“刚才你说的是什么意思？”  
“哦，你真的真的真的想知道吗？”  
雇佣兵露出狡黠的微笑，蕾娜立刻就后悔了。“不不不，我突然不想知道了……”  
男人把手机丢回口袋，泡面叉子在手指间灵巧地转动，就像有磁性一样。  
“十七年，我被流放到凯法隆尼亚的时间也许跟全部人生相比微不足道，连百分之一也算不上，但是我就是无法忘记那里的人们说话的方式，即使现在已经没有人能跟我用它对话。”  
蕾娜以为这将会是一个严肃话题的开端，但是对方只是抬起头、眺望了亚特兰蒂斯外的海底，随后立刻改用轻快地语气接着说了下去：“这都要怪希波克拉底那个老秃头的学生们在聚会吃饭时坚持只用阿提卡的方言聊天，真是见鬼了，我警告过他们这是地域歧视，他们充耳不闻。我们经常为这件事争吵，可惜至今为止也没能吵过他们，毕竟只有我一个人说伊奥尼亚系的海岛方言……”  
“等等，请等一等！”  
女刺客有些失礼地嚷嚷了起来。  
“希波克拉底的学生？”  
“是的，我没有告诉过你吗？希波克拉底有几个学生也活到了现代，老不死这件事在我们看来并不怎么稀奇。”  
“你们还经常聚餐？”  
“谈不上经常，我们分布在世界各地。古希腊老不死们的聚会让你很惊讶么？其实就像朋友之间庆祝或者开轰趴，饭桌上回忆下彼此的黑历史，挖苦，讽刺，用方言吟唱诗歌，喝个酩酊大醉，最后总是要靠我清醒着去买单，真是一群老混蛋。今天中午刚刚吃完一顿海鲜，你看，我的衣服袖口还沾着海水晒干后的盐渍。”  
就在女刺客还在努力消化巨大信息量的时候，阿利克西欧斯忽地站了起来。他身形高大，俯瞰的姿势给蕾娜带来了不小的压迫感。  
“怎么了？”蕾娜皱起眉头，一阵紧张。  
“蕾娜，你可能没有发现……”  
雇佣兵把折叠叉子“啪”地展开来。  
“我们聊得太多，忘记了时间，杯面已经泡软了。”

  
在人类有史以来最伟大的遗迹之一里吃泡面和坐在人类有史以来活得最长的老家伙身边吃泡面，如果是在一个小时前蕾娜·哈桑几乎无法想象也无法理解，现在她已经放弃治疗坦然接受事实。嚼面条的簌簌声与喝汤的哗哗声此起彼伏，相映成趣。  
女刺客吃得很快，等她把垃圾收拾干净的时候，阿利克西欧斯还在喝最后一口汤。  
雇佣兵从杯口后扫了她一眼，“你吃得太快了。”  
“我们有很多事情需要去做，我还有很多问题想要问你。”  
“你的口气让我想起希罗多德。”  
话音刚落，蕾娜眼前端着杯面舔下嘴唇的变成了一名穿蓝色喀同、肩膀搭着一条草绿色披肩的老者，花白的短发发尾削得很利落，一度让女刺客联想到阿利克西欧斯把头发剪下来粘下巴上。  
“我们有许多事情需要去做，许多秘密需要去发现。”  
“希罗多德！”  
如果不是在阿利克西欧斯的记忆里跟历史之父同船旅行，蕾娜也未必能惊呼出对方的名字。老者冲她微笑了一下，然后又恢复成了雇佣兵的面貌。  
“你是怎么做到的？刚才是幻觉？这也是蛇杖的力量之一吗？”  
“刚刚的并不是幻觉，蕾娜。”  
雇佣兵起身把吃完的面桶放进超市塑料袋，回头的时候突然又变成了跟蕾娜一模一样的脸，冲她抛了个媚眼之后，又变了回来。  
“有的伊甸园碎片能控制人类的精神，那么就有碎片是被用于改变人类的身体结构。第一文明把研究成果封闭在小小的圆球里，虽然看上去都长得差不多，不过根据我的观察，它们不尽相同，甚至也许是依照‘阿卜拉克萨斯智慧之树’叶片的功能来创造的。”  
男人停顿了片刻，站起来伸了个懒腰，在平台上来回踱步。  
“等到亚特兰蒂斯被启动之后，你就可以深入研究其中所有的秘密，包括赫尔墨斯之杖。”  
女刺客抬头环视反重力漂浮在空中的四个巨大锥形，脑海中如闪电般不断重读着先前所有的对话，然后她的视线和原本兴奋的表情在男人宽大挺立的背脊上停滞，坍塌下来。  
“阿利克西欧斯，如果我不想重新启动亚特兰蒂斯呢？”  
男人的动作停下来了。  
“在这件事上你没有选择的余地。不是你想或者不想的问题，蕾娜，因为我无法做到这件事，所以它就变成了你的责任。”  
女刺客也站了起来，她被笼罩在雇佣兵的影子里。  
“亚特兰蒂斯无关于你我个人的意愿，就像戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯会把双手放在水晶球上。”  
蕾娜挑起了眉梢，“你知道他？”  
“我不是已经说过了吗，我知晓的东西比你想象的多得多。”男人没有回头，像古希腊的青铜雕塑般坚毅，“戴斯蒙德是我的直系血脉。”  
“听着，你如果把权杖交给我，你也会死的，就像我在阿尼穆斯里亲眼所见你的父亲……”  
“我是阿尔法，我是欧米茄，我是开端，我是终点，从我的血脉开始，到我的血脉终了。”  
蕾娜并没有看清楚男人做了什么动作，但是那支华美夺目的双蛇杖已经出现在男人手中。  
“蕾娜·哈桑，过来吧。”  
低沉的嗓音染上了父亲的威严，让女刺客无法违逆。雇佣兵把黄金杖拄在地上，微微朝蕾娜倾斜。女刺客记得这个动作，那是毕达哥拉斯把双蛇杖传给阿利克西欧斯时候所摆出的姿势。这不是阿尼穆斯的出血效应，而是真实发生在面前，但是在刹那间，蕾娜觉得自己在阿利克西欧斯的身上看到了过去、现在和未来，无数的时空，无数的可能，无数的循环，无数的结局。  
“答应我，结束一切，然后毁掉它。”  
她想蹲下，抱住自己的双臂放声大哭，可是阿利克西欧斯把冰冷权杖塞给她，再用粗糙但是温暖的手指紧紧握住，不让她逃走。  
他耸了耸肩，做了个很小的撇嘴动作。  
——我曾经花了很多时间思考过自己应该如何从历史中退场的问题，像阿喀琉斯一样炽烈闪耀，还是像奥德修斯一样荣耀万世，反正赫拉克勒斯那种窝囊的死法肯定不适合我，再怎么说也是活了这么多年的老不死，必须要独特，令人印象深刻，终生难忘。我在自己的头脑中，在独自一人的火堆旁，在吟游诗人们的歌声里，在黑白放映机的银幕前，排演了足足两千两百四十年，结果依然没出息地选择了最初也是最俗套的退场方式。  
蕾娜以为雇佣兵会再说点什么，但阿利克西欧斯还是把脑海中的絮絮叨叨化作一个简单微笑。  
“记得离开的时候要把垃圾带走，绿色环保。”  
“好吧”的音还没有从女刺客的口中完全发出，雇佣兵放开了手。  
大地啊，万物之母，我向你致敬。  
这个世界最初的英雄倒下了。日光透过亚特兰蒂斯巨大的帷幕，照耀在他如神明一般的脸上，荣耀万千。

 

END.


End file.
